


Real Epic Gamers

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hence the title, Like thats it, Next Generation, arrow next gen, just a casual game sesh, just gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: based on:“Today I’m gonna show you how not to be a noob at Fortnite.”





	Real Epic Gamers

“Today I’m gonna show you how not to be a noob at Fortnite.”

Eliza threw her head back and groaned as Ronnie slid the keyboard away from her and closer to him. He left the match Eliza lost and waited for the lobby to come back, clicking back into another game as soon as it did. She lifted her head, looking at the computer screen in front of them then at Ronnie, he always looked so focused during these things, focused but still having fun. She didn't understand it. Nothing about this game was fun.

You get to wait 5 minutes before actually entering a match just to get killed as soon as you hit the battlefield, it was frustrating. Not fun. At all. But still, she joined Ronnie almost every Saturday to play stupid games and unfortunately for her, this was one of the more popular options. She could tell him that she doesn't want to play Fortnite but she'd be lying. It might be frustrating, it might not be fun, but it was entertaining. Even if the game wasn't, Ronnie was.

"First," Ronnie paused to make sure Eliza was looking at the screen, he had pulled up the map of the game and pointed to the center of it. "Bad area."

"But everyone else is landing there." Eliza sat up, going between Ronnie and the computer.

"Yeah, that's why it's bad. You want to live, not get destroyed in 5 seconds." He said as he chose his landing spot on the map. "Stay away from anything in the bus's path, go for the outer corners, and don't go to named places."

"If I go to the outer edges of the map the storm is gonna kill me." She said slowly, he makes it sound so simple but she's done this before and she always dies.

"Find the bubble and start running before the storm shrinks if it's far away."

"What if the bubble is in a named area?"

Ronnie looked above the computer screen then at Eliza, shaking his head, giving his attention back to the game after a second. She watched his character glide across the map and into a small little neighborhood, she looked at the map in the corner and letting out a small gasp. "That's a _named_ location, Ronnie."

"I'm actually good at the game, Liz, there's a difference." He said right before landing on a roof just to get shot by someone who had already landed there.

Eliza laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Karma, bitch."

"Shut up." He left the match then copied her and leaned back. "You were distracting me."

"Yeah, okay."

"You're turn." He slid the keyboard back over to her.

She slid it back, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "No, I want a new game. This one sucks."

"Alright." He sat back up, closing Fortnite and bringing up a list of games Eliza could choose from. "Take your pick."

Eliza leaned closer to Ronnie, reaching over him to get the mouse and scroll through the games. "What's Monster Prom?"

"It's a game with monsters, and you go to prom."

"Ah." She twisted her mouth as she continued to scroll. "Detroit?"

"My name is Connor, I'm the-"

"Android sent by Cyberlife." She finished for him, still scrolling. "You should alphabetize these."

"I'll work on it this week."

Eliza let out a short breath of defeat, sitting back up in her seat. Ronnie turned towards her, waiting for her answer.

"Bring Fortnite back."

**Author's Note:**

> all these games & Eliza chooses fortnite but honestly mood  
> i havent played sims in months  
> just rdr2 and fortnite


End file.
